Fantasy Resident Evil
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Yuna Braska and Claire Redfield are best friends,who are in their first year of college.but what happens when all of a sudden,their entire world and everything they've come to know changes? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Resident Evil Chapter 1

A young girl is walking alone in the woods,she looks around,scared that she's lost,she startes to cry

"I'm all alone!" the young girl cries,silence is all around her,then out of no where she hears this voice,it's whispering her name,the girl looks all around her,scared she asks "who's there?

Next she hears something in one of the bushes,she tries not to scream as she goes closer to the source of the sound,"hello? the young girl asks "is someone t-there?it moves around the bush then suddenly it rushes at her,the young girl screams,she starts to run "No N-no get away!! she screams

The figure keeps chasing her,then it finally caught her "No!!!!!!! she screams

Nooooooooooooooooo! Yuna Braska screams,Yuna looks around the room and she realizes it was just a dream. "Thank god" Yuna said

A young woman with brown redish hair walks in the room, "good your awake" said the young woman, Yuna laughs "Hey Claire" yes I'm up",yuna gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom

"I heard you screaming" said Claire "where you having the nightmare again? yuna looks down,"yeah" I did, Claire pats yuna on the back "it will be ok" I still think maybe you should talk to someone about these dreams though" Yuna shakes her head "No" I can't" yuna continue's to dress.

Yuna Braska and Claire Redfield have been best friends ever since they were little,when yuna was little she had a bad scare in the woods and she never told anybody except for Claire,Yuna thinks it will just make things worse,so she keeps her nightmares to herself.

Claire shakes her head at her best friend "well I think you should,maybe the dreams will finally stop" Yuna looks at Claire "yeah right, nothing will make them stop"

"yuna,as your best friend I am very scared for you" said Claire, Yuna smiles at her bestie friend "I know you do,but no need to worry ... after all it's just a dream"

"Well we better get going or we'll be late for class" Claire says as she grabs her backpack "all right" Yuna saids

The two girls head out of their apartment and head towards Umbrella University,Yuna and Claire are in their first year at the umbrella university,they both hope to have a good first year,but could someone else have different plans for these two girls?

Standing on one of the tall buildings was a lone cloked figure, the man smiles "soon girls,soon" then he vanishes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy Resident Evil chapter 2

Later that day in history class,the teacher Mr Albert Wesker was talking about the great war, Yuna was almost falling asleep, claire nudges yuna "hey don't fall asleep" said Claire "uh sorry" said a sleepy yunie,"not only would you get in trouble but you also might have that dream again" whispered Claire, Yuna glares at Claire,"don't give me that look,I'm just trying to help" said Claire as she went back to copying kept glaring at Claire,Mr Wesker noticed this, "Miss Braska is there a problem?all very embrassed yuna said "no sir" "then I suggest you get back to work unless you want detention" wesker smirked Yuna got uncomfortable "yes sir" she went back to copying her notes Claire gave her a I told you so look,"shut up" said Yuna.

At Lunch: Yuna and Claire were sitting under a tree eating their lunch,"I can't believe that guy" said Yuna,Claire looked up "who? "Mr Wesker" he's such a weird pervert Yuna said as she bit her apple,"well maybe he's one of those lonely men" guessed Claire,Yuna gave claire a weird look "you don't feel for him do you claire? Claire almost choked "what?! heck no! Yuna laughed "hahaa,that was soo funny you should have seen your face! Claire hit yuna's shoulder" my god that was so not funny! "oh come on it was just a joke,besides who could ever like Mr Wesker" Yuna said "I know right" claire said, both of the girls were laughing too hard to notice that somone had joined their conversation, "Hello Ladies" said a man,both girls looked up and gasped it was Mr wesker, "uh Hi mr wesker" said Claire "is it alright if I joined you" he smirked again,Yuna got uncomfortable again,Claire gave her a look that said that they should go,Yuna nodded her head,"uh we would love to sir but we've got another class now,so we'll see you later said Yuna,Claire and Yuna got their stuff and hurried off. Wesker just looked at them and smirked again with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Yuna and Claire were running across the campus when they ran into Chris Redfield,Claire's brother, "hey what's the hurry there sis chris asked claire,"oh it's nothing,we're just trying to get away from pervert wesker claire said in a hurry, chris laughed "oh yeah I see" Yuna blushed,she kinda had a crush on Chris,Claire saw Yuna blush and giggled,"what's so funny asked chris

"oh nothing laughs Claire,Yuna glared at her again,"so how are you today chris? yuna asked shyly "I'm good thanks yuna chris smiled at her,yuna blushed big time again,"Chris! said a female voice

Chris turned his head at the voice and saw Jill Valentine "Hey Jill" Jill runs up to him and kisses him on the lips,Yuna looks away,Claire saw her best friend get sad "hey yuna we better get to class" she said trying to get her best friend away from the scene that upset her,"oh right" yuna said gloomly."we'll see you later bro and jill claire said as she grabbed yuna's hand and they ran off.

Claire and Yuna were walking into the empty class room, "you ok asked Claire,"I'll be fine" yuna said sadly,"hey if it makes you feel any better,I don't think they'll last said Claire trying to cheer her up,"nice try claire yuna said as she sat down in a desk,Claire sighed,"well how about Leon? he's a hottie claire smiles dreamly,"then you can date him" yuna laughed,"I would but he's dating Ada Wong Claire said as she glared out the window where Leon and Ada were kissing,Yuna looked too"looks like we're both in love with men who wouldn't give us the time of day sighed yuna

Claire nodded and looked down sadly,"if only we could get some excitment" just then the window flew open and a gust of wind rushed in,both girls gasped and looked out the window,everyone was screaming and running around,Yuna gasped "what's going on?! Claire looked scared too "I have no idea but let's go" and both girls ran out of the classroom and into all the chaos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fantasy Resident Evil chapter 3

Claire and Yuna run out to see what was going on,both girls looked around wildly as lots of students where fleeing the campus."what the hell is going on" Claire asked "I don't know" said of nowhere they hear a gun shot,both girls jump scared out of their minds,"where did that come from?!" said a scared Yuna "I .. I don't know Yuna" Claire said looking around,in the distance Claire could see her brother and Jill fighting the strange creatures,"I think I know where the gun shot came from yuna" claire said"where?"yuna said "over there"claire said as she pointed to where her brother and jill were."come on"claire said as she ran towards her brother,"claire wait!' yuna shouted as she ran after her.

Chris and Jill were fighting the monsters "take this you son of a bitch" chris said as he raised his gun,chris didn't see another one coming behind him,"chris watch out" screamed Jill,chris looked behind him and evaded the attack,chris and jill were standing back to back as they looked at the crowd of monsters,"are these what I think they are? Jill asked"most likely" chris said

"Chris!!! shouted Claire as she through a knife at one of the creatures,Chris and Jill looked surpised at Claire"wow sis,I guess you did learn from me after all" chris laughed,"never mind that,what the hell is going on here? claire said,yuna finally catched up and out of breath,"you ok there yuna" asked chris"uh yeah I'm fine thanks" yuna blushed again,"well this looks like another zombie outbreak" chris said,"a what? shouted yuna,"wait is this like the time you told me about? claire asked her brother,"yeah unfortunely" chris said as jill patched one of his wounds,"ugh I feel sick" yuna said looking at how jill was acting all lovey towards shook her head at her friend "well thankfully it looks like we're all fine said Jill "yeah so far"chris said looking around,"shouldn't we call the police? asked Yuna "they wouldn't be able to help" chris said

HELP!!!!!!! someone screamed "shit! said chris "come on Jill,Claire,you and yuna go somewhere safe" chris said as he and jill ran towards the scream"yeah and where is that "claire said sarcastically"why does she get to go with him"yuna said as she pouted"yuna this isn't the time to be drooling over my brother so let's go" Claire said as she ran off "not again" yuna complained she ran after claire.

In the shadows a cloked figure watched yuna and claire run off,the figure let out a evil laugh "hahaha" "soon you will all know what true hell is like" said the cloked figure 


	4. Chapter 4

Fantasy Resident Evil Chapter 4

Yuna and Claire kept running around looking for a safe place,which they had no luck in

Since everywhere was filled with those creatures.

What are those things asked Yuna

Claire looked around "they're zombies" replied Claire

Z.. Zombies?! yuna screamed "shh Claire said covering up yuna's mouth

"Mmmmph" yuna replied "I hear something" claire whispered

Claire and Yuna looked around,they both heard a rumbling somewhere,then the ground started shaking

"I think we should get out of here"said a shaky Yuna

"I agree Claire said "let's go" both girls turned and started to run,the crack in the ground was chasing them

as if it wanted to swallow them.

Claire saw this a sped up her running and grabbing Yuna's hand

"Claire slow down"said yuna

"We can't,that thing wants us to fall in the cracks" claire yelled

Both girls kept running,but Yuna stopped to catch her breath

Claire gasped and said "Yuna what the hell come on!

Yuna looked behind her and started to run again but the crack had caught up to her "Ahhhh" Yuna screamed falling in

"Yuna! Claire said running to catch her hand and caught it in time

"Damn I told you not to stop" claire said angrily

Yuna looked up at claire "I'm sorry said a shaken yuna

"It's ok but damn it listen next time Claire said trying to help yuna up

Yuna looked up behind Claire "Um Claire watch out!

"Huh?Claire said looking behind her,Standing behind her was a cloked figure

"Hello girls" said the creepy man

"W..Who the hell are you? demanded Claire

"heheh"laughed the cloked figure

"I said who the hell are you?! yelled Claire

"claire maybe we should just go"yuna said looking at the creepy man

"Ohooh! you two are going somewhere alright but I don't think you'll like it there said the man

Claire and Yuna looked at the man "what the hell are you talking about? said Claire angrily

"hehehe laughed the man again

The Man suddenly opened his clok and flew towards Claire making her fall in the crack

"Ahhhh" screamed Claire,"Claire! screamed Yuna

Yuna looked at the man"How could you?! yuna demanded

"oh ho don't worry your going too he laughed

"w... what? yuna whispered

"hahaha laughed the man

Yuna started to run but the cloked man flew at her and made her fall in the crack after Claire

Yuna screams echoed through the pit as she fell deeper in. "Hhahaha Laughed the man again "Have Fun! I'll be seeing you two again soon" grinned the man

Then he vanished in his Cape.

*************************************

Deeper Down in the pit:

Claire was laying on the ground unconscious

Yuna had fallen not too far away from Claire but managed to not get knocked out cold "ugh groaned Yuna as she got up slowly

Yuna looked around trying to figure out where she was "Claire? yuna yelled "where are you?

No answer so Yuna kept walking around and found the spot where Claire was

Yuna gasps and runs over to Claire "Claire... Claire wake up" said Yuna

Claire's eyes were still closed "Claire!! yuna screamed tears now running down her face

"Please don't die Yuna pleaded "your my best friend,your like a sister to me so you can't die! Yuna begged

"p.. please! yuna sobbed

Claire still remained unconscious,eyes closed

"she's breathing so she's not dead yuna said

"b...but why won't she wake up?

Suddenly a white feather fell slowly down beside Yuna

"w.. what the? yuna asked looking up

a Figure was flying towards them

Yuna gasps"oh no,it's that man again! yuna panicked

The figure dropped down in front of Yuna "please don't hurt us"Yuna begged

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you"said the figure

"W..who are you? asked Yuna

The figure stepped closer in the light,Yuna saw the figure was a female with black hair and a Blue outfit with Wings and pretty brown eyes

"I'm Rinoa,I was sent here to help you two"replied the mysterious girl

"Sent here? but who would know we here Yuna asked

"Chris Redfield had sent me said Rinoa

"C.. Chris?! yuna gasped

"Yes said Rinoa

"but how does he know what happend? yuna asked

"He just said he had a feeling that someone needed help and asked me to come and check it out replied Rinoa

"oh... Thank god said Yuna

"Now I suggest we all get out of here said Rinoa looking around,"I can carry both of you"

"Will you be able to help Claire asked Yuna looking at her friend

"Of course" smiled Rinoa

Yuna Helped put Claire on Rinoa's back and got on and the three flew out of the cave

Once they were way up in the sky yuna asked "do you know where we are?

"Yes,we're in Racoon City for now said Rinoa

"Racoon city and where in the world is that yuna asked again

"We won't be here much longer though once everything is prepared"said Rinoa

The Three girls kept flying into the Night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fantasy Resident Evil chapter 5

After hours of flying Rinoa finally saw that the BSAA building was coming into view

She looked behind her to find Yuna sleeping Rinoa shaked her head and laughed softly

"Ok wake up said Rinoa

"mmm said Yuna as she opened her eyes "aww I guess it wasn't a dream yuna said in a sad voice and looked down at Claire

who was still unconscious "s..shouldn't she be awake by now said Yuna in a shaky voice

"Don't worry,help is finally near said Rinoa

Yuna looked up and saw a huge white building that said BSAA

"where are we asked Yuna

"You'll see said Rinoa as she flew down to the ground

Rinoa landed softly on the ground,Yuna got down and grabbed Claire

"One moment said Rinoa as she went towards a machine

"Special BSAA Agent Heartilly reporting back in said Rinoa into the machine

Yuna looked confused at Rinoa "wha? whispered Yuna

"Ah Agent Heartilly,I trust everything went find in retrieving the two ladies came a voice from the machine

"Yes sir Agent Leonhart said Rinoa

"Ok I'll tell them that your hear wait a minute for the doors to open said Agent Leonhart

"affirmative replied Rinoa

She turned around to see Yuna looking at her confused "Had to check back in said Rinoa

"I'm sorry I'm just very confused said Yuna

"Who wouldn't be in your situation Rinoa said in sympathy

Yuna looked down and Claire and said "everything was so normal this morning" yuna said sadly

"Don't worry said Rinoa "everything should be calm for the time being"

The Two Doors opened and some people rushed out,Yuna saw that the people were a man she didn't know and Chris and Jill

"Claire! said Chris as he rushed over and picked her up in this arms

"Yuna what happend asked Chris

"long story said Yuna gloomly

"well we'll talk about it later I guess,my sister needs medical attention" chris said

Chris rushed in and dialed a number on the phone "Rebecca,yes Claire needs your help,please hurry!

A few Minutes later a young woman came down in the Elevator with a emergency stretcher

"I'm here,what happend to Claire said the woman

"We'll talk about this later said chris

"chris If I'm going to help her I need to know what happend said Rebecca

Chris looked at Yuna "Yuna can tell you,while you check both of them"

"No thats ok,really I'm fine said Yuna

"Yuna you look like your ready to pass out said Jill

"I'm fine really replied Yuna

"you should get checked anyway said chris as he lifted her onto another stretcher

Yuna blushed as chris picked her up

"Ok said Rebecca "let's get these two to the medical ward

Rebecca with chris's help strolled both Yuna and Claire to the BSAA Medical Center 


	6. Chapter 6

Fantasy Resident Evil 6

IN the BSAA Medical Center:

Rebecca had checked over Yuna and then went to examine Claire

Yuna looked down Sadly at Claire

"No need to worry yuna said Rebecca trying to calm yuna's nerves

"Her wounds aren't serious,she's just got a big bump on her head" rebecca as she examined Claire's

head.

"why did this have to happen to us said Yuna

Rebecca looked at Yuna "what do you mean?

"All this bad stuff,why is it happening said yuna with tears running down her face

"you can thank all the bio Terrorists said Rebecca

"bio terrorists? asked Yuna

"MmmHm said Rebecca as she looked at Claire chart

"b-but I've never heard of any of this stuff before today cried Yuna

"Let me ask you this Yuna said Rebecca "were you born here?

"No I wasn't said Yuna

"Then thats why said Rebecca "you should consider yourself lucky for that too"

"Why asked Yuna

"Most people who are born here,are mostly educated on this bio terroristems said Rebecca

Yuna just sighed and sat down in a chair beside claire's bed

Poor girl thought Rebecca as she looked at yuna

"Listen Yuna,considering all that's happened today,why don't you get some rest said Rebecca

putting a comforting hand on yuna's shoulder

"N-no I couldn't sleep,I'm too worried about Claire and all this stuff sighed Yuna

"Alright then,um I'll go check on my other Patients but I want you to at least sit in this chair and rest a little said Rebecca

"Ok whispered Yuna

Rebecca sighed and lefted the room

Yuna layed her head down beside Claire "why did this have to happend cried Yuna

Yuna held on to Claire's hand and when she did she saw Claire's fingers move

"C-Claire asked Yuna "can you hear me?

Claire was only moving her fingers but then her eyes opened

Yuna gasped "Claire your ok! your really ok cried Yuna

"hmmm replied Claire

"please say something pleaded Yuna

"Y-yuna what happend asked Claire

"oh thank god,you can speak cried Yuna "I just had to check"

"Do you remember that man pushing us into that pit asked Yuna

"Yeah said Claire

"well you hit your head heard and we finally got some help and we're here said Yuna

"here's some good news though said Yuna smiling

"what asked Claire

"chris is here said Yuna knowing Claire would so be glad to hear it

"c-chris?! he's here? cried Claire

"yes smiled Yuna

"I want to see him said Claire with tears running down her face

"Ok I'll get him said Yuna as she ran out the door

Claire sat up a bit and winced at the pain in her head,she felt a Bandage around the spot that hurt like hell

Yuna walked back in with Chris right behind her

Claire looked up and smiled "chris said Claire

"Claire,thank god your awake said chris as he ran to give her a hug

"oww chris watch it said Claire

"oh sorry said Chris

"How are you feeling asked Chris

"like hell replied Claire

"understandable said Chris

"and Yuna,how are you doing asked chris looking at her

Yuna blushed deeply "um I'm doing ok thanks replied Yuna

"good to hear it smiled chris

Jill came in "well how's our two patients doing she asked

"I think they are both doing much better Jill said Chris

"oh good Claire your awake smiled Jill

"Yeah I am said Claire "but I feel like hell"

"aww well I'm sure you'll feel good as new with Rebecca's help said Jill

Rebecca walked back in"oh good Claire's awake smiled Rebecca

"I'm going to start charging people money if they keep saying that replied Claire

everyone laughed"well since she has her sense of humor back,I'd say she's certainly getting better said Chris

"Ok I think everyone should let miss redfield get some rest said Rebecca

"Yeah said Chris as he and Jill left the room

"I'll go get you some food Claire bear said Yuna as she ran out

"Get some rest said Rebecca

"yes mam Dr Chambers replied Claire

Rebecca laughed as she shut the door

Claire layed back and closed her eyes,trying to get some more rest 


	7. Chapter 7

Fantasy Resident Evil Chapter 7

Claire woke up to the smell of warm soup "mmm said Claire as she smelled the yummy soup

She sat up and saw the soup and drink on her tray,she took a bite"yum said Claire

"Hey your up said a voice from the door,Claire looked up and saw Yuna"Hey yuna tuna said Claire

Yuna laughed "hey claire bear" both girls laughed at the silly nick names they had given each other when they

were came in and sat down in the chair"So how are you feeling today asked Yuna "a bit better said Claire

"thats very good said nodded her head and continued to eat "you know,when that guy was there said Yuna in a quiet voice

"I-I thought that we were both goners Yuna said looking down,Claire just stirred her soup "yeah same here yuna replied Claire

"but thankfully we didn't die said Yuna with a smile on her face."Yeah said Claire "but I don't think we're safe now that those zombies are back

said Claire in a quiet voice. both girls just sat in silence,thinking about the zombies and that creepy cloked man,their thoughts kept them silent

until the door walked in"hey girls,how are you doing today she looked at her confused,"um I'm sorry but do I know you asked Claire

Yuna gasped "oh! thats right Claire,you wearn't really introduced to Rinoa laughed Yuna,"Claire this is Rinoa,she's a BSAA agent and she also

saved us by bringing us here said Yuna"oh said Claire,she shaked Rinoa's hand "Nice to meet you smiled Claire "likewise said Rinoa

"So Rinoa,what brings you here asked Yuna,"Well Agent Leonhart says if you two are feeling better that you should both come to the special BSAA Meeting

thats starting now said Rinoa,"well I'll go if Claire feels like going replied Yuna, they both looked at Claire for an answer.

"I will,I want to know what's going on said Claire "excellent said Rinoa "But I should probably go ask Dr Chambers if your good to go" Rinoa

walks out the door to find Rebecca.

Yuna looked at Claire "um Claire are you sure you want to know what their talking about asked Yuna

"of course yuna replied Claire "we were attacked,I think we should know and also have some weapons said Claire

Yuna noticed that Claire had a look she had never seen on her best friend before,a dangerous look

"w-weapons? said Yuna

Claire looked at Yuna and said "of course,we're going to need them incase that man shows up again"

"what?! yelled Yuna "you mean he'll show up again?!

"Yuna,the bad guys never give up replied Claire "so it's best that we be prepared"

Rinoa peeked her head in the door,"she said your good to go claire said Rinoa,"I'll wait out here while you girls get ready"

"Ok said Claire as she got up and went to the bathroom

"C-Claire what will we do if he does show up again? asked a scared Yuna

Claire looked at yuna"we fight back replied Claire

"f-fight?! but Claire we're no match for him said Yuna

"Correction Yuna said Claire"we wearn't no match for him before,but now we will be replied Claire dangerously

Yuna started to shake and tears ran down her cheeks,Claire saw this and said "Don't worry Yuna,together we're stronger said Claire smiling

Yuna smiled a little smile back"I guess so said Yuna."besides we have people to help us said Claire

"my brother and Jill and all the other BSAA people"

"we're not alone in this,just remember that said Claire

Yuna smiled and hugged Claire"Let's go then said Yuna

Yuna and Claire left the room with Rinoa and she lead the way to the BSAA Meeting room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Fantasy Resident Evil Chapter 8

IN the BSAA conference room

The room was packed with tons of BSAA members,Claire and Yuna were seated in two chairs at the large table listening closley

BSAA OFficer Squall Leonhart was speaking about the current bio hazard outbreak and the dangers they and many people may face.

"Now I do not know how this is outbreak started but it's our job to stop it said Squall as he looked around the room.

"From the information that I've been able to gather,the outbreak has spread to this down and half of the world.

Many gasps were heard through out the room,Squall looked around "So that means a lot of work for us BSAA Members said Squall

Jill raised her hand "Yes Miss Valentine asked Squall "Sir please forgive my interuption but how will we all stop this? since it's all over the world?

"Well simple answer,we seperate into teams and send you all to the emergency pinpoints replied Squall

Jill nodded and sat back down,"we'll also have help from U.S Agent Leon S Kennedy and this other group,I can't say who they are at the moment but they want to help

and so that means their ok in my book said Squall

At the mention of Leon's name Claire blushed "leon"Claire whispered to herself but Yuna heard her and giggled

"Now since Miss Redfield and Miss Braska here have seen this cloked man,I think they should be able to help said Squall

Chris stood right up "Now hold on Sir,thats my little sister your talking about,I don't want her to be put in danger!

Claire sighed and stood up too "chris I can handle myself,you know I can" Chris looked at her "but"

Claire shushed her brother "No buts,me and yuna can handle this" "Right Yuna? asked Claire looking at

her best friend. Yuna stood up slowly "u-um Right! Claire looked at her brother with a look that said "See I told ya"

"Besides Mr Redfield,they won't be alone said Squall "you and miss Valentine will be going too"

Chris and Jill looked at each other and smiled,Chris gazed at her "ok he replied,Jill blushed

Yuna glared at Jill and Claire tried not to laugh.

Rinoa cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked at her"well that was a romantic moment,but I think we should all be listening

to what Squall has to say" Everyone got very quiet then and just smirked at his wife "Thank you Rinoa"

"your welcome said Rinoa as she sat back down and resumed taking notes.

"Now,Rinoa will be deciding the teams and who will go where,and I don't want anyone to worry,no matter where a team goes,there will be backup said Squall

"So if you all will excuse me,I need to go make sure everything is getting ready" Squall walked out of the room and everyone started talking

about the current biohazard looked at Yuna and noticed how she was shaking "Yuna,stop that" "I-I can't help it claire said Yuna

"I've never been in this kind of situation before" Yuna said as she looked around at everyone who was getting their weapons.

"yeah well,you'll get use to it said Claire

Yuna glared at Claire "Claire can't we just go back home begged Yuna

"home laughed Claire "Yuna look around,I don't think home is there anymore"

Yuna looked down sadly "b-but it has to be there she cried

Claire sighed and hugged Yuna "Yuna it's going to be ok"

Yuna just sobbed somemore on her best friend's shoulder

Claire patted Yuna's head "hey,what happend to my brave best friend mocked Claire

Yuna wiped her tears away and laughed at Claire,"I don't know said Yuna

Chris and Jill walked over"Hey come on girls,we'll go outside and show you how to aim a gun said Chris

Yuna looked at Chris and noticed that he and Jill were holding hands

Yuna looked down patted Yuna's shoulder "Come on Yuna,it's important that you learn how to properly aim a gun said Claire

"what about you asked Yuna "Oh I already know how to said Claire

"chris trained me explained Claire

"oh sighed Yuna

"Come on ladies follow me said Chris as he walked out the door to the training fields

Jill laughed and followed him out.

Yuna glared at Jill's back "yeah maybe I'll shoot her said Yuna in jealousy

Claire laughed and threw a arm around Yuna's shoulder"trust me,if you do that,you'll never win him over"

Yuna pouted and the girls soon followed after Chris and Jill. 


	9. Chapter 9

**okay everyone,I know it's been a while since I did anything with this story,that is because I simply lost interest in it for a while,but I always try to finish what I start. I know this story isn't great grammer at the time of writing this I was new to writing. and I would rewrite the story but I already have two new stories to what I'm going to do I upload these on here.I will correct what I can.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

On The BSAA Training field:

Yuna and Claire were getting Gun lessons from Chris and already knew what she was doing, so it was easy for her.

Claire pointed the gun at a target board "See Yunie it's like this" said Claire as she pulled the trigger and shot at that target.

the target had a big hole on it's head from Claire's bullet.

Yuna just stared opened mouthed at the target "Wow"

Chris went to check Claire's shot,"wow most impressive little sis" grinned Chris proudly

Claire smiled back "hey I learn from the best" Claire hugged her big brother tight.

Jill smiled at the two,Yuna glared at Jill as she went to set up Yuna's target board.

"ok ok enough sibling love you two." commented Jill

"yeah." Chris replied letting go of Claire "after all we got to teach Yuna too"

Jill handed Yuna the machine gun, who looked at it in fear "Don't worry yuna" said Chris as he came to stand behind her

Chris stood behind Yuna and put his hands on hers to help her aim the gun safely

Yuna blushed at this*_oh my god_* yuna thought blushing like mad.

Claire giggled at Yuna's behavior, Chris raised his hand on hers to put her fingers lightly on the trigger

"Ok,now I want to you aim carefully now,since this is your first time" said Chris

Yuna blushed again,unfortunately Jill had noticed how Yuna was acting towards him.

"uh chris I think she handle it from there"

"I know that Jill but I still want to make sure she does this right,it's important."replied Chris

"hmph" mumbled Jill as she crossed her arms

Chris gave her a weird look,"uh Claire can you make sure Yuna gets this,we'll be back in a sec"

Claire got the message,"sure"

"Jill can I talk to you for a minute? said Chris as he walked back inside

"whatever"Jill walked in after Chris

Claire sighed and went over to Yuna"see what your doing Yunie"

"what? asked Yuna looking confused

"you know what,don't act like you didn't noticed how Jill got jealous."Claire scolded her.

Yuna aimed her gun at the target and shot it straight in the chest"Nope"

Claire just laughed at her.

* * *

Inside the BSAA Building:

Chris turned around and faced Jill"what's wrong with you?

"nothings wrong with me said Jill

Chris just gave her a look"don't lie to me Jill

Jill looked at him angrily "oh I'm the one who's lying?

Everyone in the room turned to look at the couple

Chris sighed "Jill keep your voice down"

"Why should I,when you seem to have no problem letting Yuna hit on you! screamed Jill

Chris just stared at Jill with his mouth open "what are you talking about"

Jill had tears in her eyes"you think I haven't noticed?

"Baby I don't know what your talking about said Chris

"the hell you don't!" yelled Jill as she ran off

"Jill! wait."Chris yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

Back outside on the training field:

Claire had seen the ugly scene her brother and Jill just made and sighed

Yuna however didn't seem to noticed anything was going on,she kept beaming at her perfect target shots

"oh yes I rule" boasted Yuna proudly

Claire shook her head at her best friend "Yuna come on,Let's go back inside"

Yuna who was dancing in happy circles stopped and turned around "what? but why I'm finally getting the hang of this"

Claire went over to Yuna,took the gun and put it back into the weapon box"because,it's been 4 hours since we've been at this and we should be getting back"

Yuna pouted at Claire,"come on and quit pouting" said Claire

"help me lift this weapon chest back inside"

Yuna and Claire lifted the weapon box and went back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day and Chris and Jill were still at odd ends,Chris sat in a chair in the meeting room and sighed sadly

Yuna walked by and saw the sad look on her crush's face "oh god" she whispered

She looked closer and saw a tear rolling down his face,Yuna looked down sadly"I have to fix this,even though I want him,he needs to be with the one h-he loves"

Yuna ran past the meeting room and went off to find Jill.

Jill sat silently on her bed,in her room,lost in thought *_what am I going to do_* she thought to herself,she felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall

"No,I can't cry." said Jill,Then there was a knock at her door, Jill looked up*_oh god,what if it's chris?_*

"Who is it?." called Jill,"It's Yuna." came a voice from outside the door

Jill got up and stomped to the door and opened it,"what do you want"

Yuna backed away a little,scared of the angry Jill,"I-I wanted to talk to you,if it's ok"

Jill sighed,"fine,come in" Jill opened the door more and Yuna hesitated at first but soon walked in

Jill pulled out a chair,"Sit"

Yuna sat down in the chair but didn't get comfortable as Jill could probably kick her butt easily

Jill sat on her bed across from where yuna sat,"So,you wanted to talk to me?"

"u-um yes replied Yuna

"well,then talk,otherwise you can get the hell out of my room" Jill growled as she spoke

Yuna gulped"ok,listen Jill,me and chris haven't done anything,so I don't know why you accused him of having feelings for me"

Jill looked out of the window as she spoke"because,he refuses to let you know that there's no chance of you having him"

"but that doesn't mean you own him"

Jill gave Yuna a mean death glare

Yuna gulped again,suddenly regretting the words"I-I mean,U-um never mind,just please forget that I said that"

Jill standed up"listen Yuna,I don't intend to fight over this"

Yuna looked up at Jill suprised"wh-what?

Jill walked to the window and gazed out"me and chris have been partners and friends for years"

"I know he's probably not interested in someone else,and I know that he loves me" Jill sighed "but sometimes I wonder"

Yuna looked at her,"you sometimes wonder what?"

Jill looked at Yuna with tears in her eyes"I sometimes wonder if I'm good enough for him"

Yuna felt very sorry for Jill,she kept all these fears hidden,it's no wonder it makes her brake down

"Jill,I-I may be interested in Chris,but he's only nice to me because I'm best friends with his sister"

Jill looked down sadly,more tears falling

Yuna put a comforting hand on Jill's shoulder,"I swear,thats all,he's so not interested in me"

"I do wish he would be,but he's already got someone he loves"

Jill looked up and Yuna and smiled a little,"ok,I guess I'm not mad at you anymore"

"r-really?asked Yuna,smiling back

"yeah,besides I guess I can't blame you for having a crush on him,he's just simply wonderful." smiled Jill

Yuna looked towards the door,"then maybe you should go find him and make him know that"

Jill looked at the door and smiled"yes,you are so right"

Jill ran towards her door but turned back towards Yuna"Thank you, yuna"

Yuna smiled"your welcome."

Jill gave Yuna a quick hug and ran off to find Chris

Jill ran out of breath looking all over for Chris,suddenly starting to worry that he might have left,she ran towards Claire

"Claire!." yelled Jill

Claire turned around at the sound of her name

"oh what is it Jill"

Jill caught up to Claire "where's Chris?"

Claire smiled"he's out on the training field"

"ok thanks" smiled Jill and she ran towards the training field


	11. Chapter 11

On The BSAA Training Field:

Jill quietly ran up to Chris and wrapped her arms around his waist "oh! said Chris surprised

"hey there" smiled Jill

Chris turned around to face her "what's going on? I thought you were mad at me."

Jill rubbed his cheek, looked into his eyes,"well let's just say,that it's all right now"

Chris smiled"not that I'm not glad about this but what changed your mind?"

Jill kissed his lips"Yuna,She came to me and we talked it all out"

Chris rested his head on her shoulder,"well then I'm glad"

Jill laughed as he was kissing her neck

Chris lifted his head and looked into her eyes"I love you Jill"

Jill blushed,"I love you too"

Chris smiled and picked her up and spinned her around in the air

"ahhh! chris! yelled Jill

Chris laughed and put her back on solid ground

The BSAA Door opened and Rinoa walked out

"I hate to interrupt but there's another meeting"

Chris and Jill both nodded and Rinoa walked back inside

Chris looked at Jill"well I guess we'll have to save this for later"

Jill gave him a smirk"well then I'll definitely make it up to you"

Chris grinned at Jill and grabbed her hand as they both went inside


	12. Chapter 12

In the BSAA Meeting room:

Everyone was sitting there waiting for Agent Leonhart to arrive,Chris and Jill were sitting with each other holding hands.

Jill looked around the room"wow there's much more members then there used to be"

Chris followed her gaze"yeah,which is good incase we get attacked"

Jill nodded.

Claire and Yuna were chatting quietly about what Yuna did. helping solving the Chris and Jill problem.

"you did a very good thing Yuna"

Yuna looked at Chris and Jill"yeah I guess so"

Claire patted her shoulder"hey it will be ok,you might not be able to have my brother but I'm sure you'll find another great guy"

Yuna glared playfully at Claire"easy for you to say claire"

Claire looked at her confused"what are you talking about?

"you totally are crushing on that Leon guy"

Claire blushed"no no I don't think so,he's taken by that Ada bitch"

Yuna laughed.

Ada Wong was a total slut,always wearing a red dress and always trying to catch Leons eye,which worked a lot,But Leon has always been sort of a womanizer.

Yuna looked at Claire seriously"Claire,he would have to be crazy not to want you to be his girlfriend,your beautiful,smart and very caring"

Claire smiled"thanks Yuna tuna"

Yuna grinned back"welcome Claire Bear"

both girls laughed quietly to themselves

The Door opened and in strolled in Agent LeonHart and Rinoa behind him

Squall Looked around the room and Cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention

All eyes were now on him.

"Thank you all for coming,Sorry to call this meeting all of a sudden,but I'm afraid something has happened."

Everyone looked at him with fearful eyes

"what happened Sir" asked Chris

Squall looked at Rinoa,who put a comforting hand on his shoulder

"The Village where we were going to head out to tomorrow has been attacked"

Everyone gasped,"**what?"oh no!"oh my god**"

"everyone please calm down" shouted Squall

everyone quietly calmed down

"Now as it is our job,we are going to head out there and check it out,look for survivors and anything out of the ordinary"

"We will all go in groups,No one is to go alone"

Squall looked around at his fellow agents

"the minute we get there,Rinoa will choose the groups,after that you will choose your weapons and gather supplies"

Squall was about to continue when his headset rang"excuse me everyone" Squall walked out of the room

everyone started to chat once he left,Rinoa got up and cleared her throat"excuse me everyone,but since Squall has gone to take a call,I will choose the groups now"

Rinoa got out her list and started naming the groups

Team A:Chris Redfield,Jill Valentine,Claire Redfield and Yuna Braska

Yuna looked nervous,Claire looked ready for anything though

Team B:Carlos Oliveira,Steve Burnside,Sheva Alomar

Team C:Squall and Me

and Team D:Rebecca Chambers and Sherry Burkin

Rinoa looked around the room"team D will mostly be for Medical backup"

"so those are the BSAA Teams and the special group and Agent Leon S Kennedy will be there too"

Squall walked back in and looked at everyone"sorry about that everyone,just got a call from our chopper"

Rinoa looked at Squall"don't worry about the teams,I just named them all"

Squall smiled at her"thanks honey"

Rinoa kisses his cheek"now I will go make sure everything is getting set for the journey" she walked out the room

Squall looked around the room"Now speaking of getting ready,I suggest that's what you all do,we will be heading out soon"

Squall walked out the room and headed back to his office

everyone started chatting again

Chris cleared his throat"Jill I um,need to see you in my room"

Jill looked at Chris confused"why? babe you know we're suppose to be getting ready for the mission"

Chris gave her a look

Jill gasped and stood up"oh! of course,I'll help you with that thing"

Chris and Jill ran out the room

Claire watched after them"oh brother"

Yuna looked at them too"where are they going?

Claire decided it was in her best friends best interest to not tell her what was going on in that room

"Nothing Yuna,now Let's go get ready"

Claire walked out the room

"wait! called Yuna

Claire just kept walking forward to the weapon room

Yuna pouted"Claire come on tell me"

Claire turned around and looked at Yuna"it's really nothing,now come on"

Yuna just shrugged and followed Claire into the weapons room.


	13. Chapter 13

IN THE MORNING: all BSAA members were getting their weapons and supplies into the Cars and Choppers

Squall and Rinoa were watching over the members,Squall looked worried,Rinoa noticed this.

"Squall everything should be ok"

Squall turned to look at her"how can you be so sure Rinoa,not many people survive these kind of situations"

Rinoa looked at the members"I'm not 100% sure but I think we all have a pretty good chance at coming out of this alive"

Squall still looked uncertain"you know what Claire told me,about that cloked man her and yuna saw"

"what about him?"

Squall spoke this quietly"she said that this man was so fast and had special powers"

Rinoa gasped"do-do you think it's **him**?"

Squall looked into the clouds"I'm not sure,but if it is,then that really means danger for us all"

Rinoa said nothing else to this,she did feel a big fear rising in her"w-well I better go see how they are coming along"

She walked towards Claire and Yuna,who were still choosing there ideal weapons

Yuna gazed at the shot gun"hmmm I don't know if this is right for me"

Claire took the MG gun"ahh this is mine"

Yuna chuckled at her friend"I think I'll choose the handgun"

Claire laughed"yeah you were pretty good with that at target practice"

Rinoa walked to them"Hi girls"

Claire and Yuna turned around"oh Hi Rinoa"

Rinoa looked at their weapons of choice"good choice girls"

Yuna looked at her handgun"thank you rinoa"

Rinoa cleared her throat as she spoke"so how dangerous was this cloked man that chased both of you?"

Claire and Yuna looked at each other,Claire spoke first"He seemed very dangerous and he was very creepy"

Yuna nodded her head in agreement

Rinoa gulped"ok thanks girls" she walked back over to squall

Claire stared after her"something is wrong"

Yuna gasped"does it have to do with that man?"

Claire shrugged"I don't know but it might,since they were asking questions about him a lot"

Squall cleared his throat loudly to get everyones attention"Ok everyone,I think we are all ready to head out,please get in our Vans and Cars"

Everyone started to move their stuff into one of the eight Vans,The Chopper started flying off too

Squall noticed two agents were missing"Hang on,Where is Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine?"

The BSAA Doors flew open and out came running Chris and Jill

Jill rushed over to Squall"I'm so sorry we were late sir!

Squall stared at them"o-ok just please get ready,we're about to leave"

Chris and Jill ran over the van where Yuna and Claire waited for them

Rinoa chuckled"ok Sir Leonhart,we better get in our chopper" Rinoa walked over to the chopper,Squall followed after

All BSAA Vans and Choppers started flying out towards the destroyed village

At the remains of Tiki Tiki Village:

All the BSAA Vans had parked a little safe distance from the village while the choppers were flying around it examining it.

Squall from his chopper:_Ok everyone,I want you all to enter the village and check it out for any survivors and anything out of the ordinary_"

"_and everyone,be careful,there is backup so don't be afraid to call into your headsets_"

"_that is all and good luck_"

Team A's van doors opened and Chris,Jill,Claire and Yuna got out and headed towards the village

Chris entered first "remember everyone be careful"

Jill smirked"please chris,just because we're women doesn't mean we are completely helpless"

Claire and Yuna laughed

Claire looked down the path"Ok Chris and Jill,you guys take the south and east path and me and yuna will take North and west"

Chris stared at his little sister"Hey Agent Leonhart said not to go alone"

Claire put her hands on her hips"and I won't be alone,I'll have Yuna with me"

Claire and Yuna headed north and Chris unwillingly went along with his sisters orders and went with Jill south

Claire and Yuna had their guns at the ready incase anything popped up

"are you sure we can handle this claire?"

"of course we can,we're both trained with guns now,we'll be fine"

Yuna shook her head"ok but"

Claire shushed Yuna"shh quiet! did you hear that?"

Both girls listened intently

Yuna was the first to break the silence"I don't hear anything"

Claire looked around"I could have sworn I heard something"

"uuuh" a voice spoke behind them

both girls whirled around and saw a zombie

Yuna gasped,Claire aimed at it's head"bye bye"

the zombie went down as it's head was blown off

Yuna looked at Claire"wow that was good!"

Claire chuckled"yeah well thats the only quick way to kill them"

Yuna smiled"ok I will for sure remember that"

"Yunie!" a voice screamed from above them

Yuna whirled around and looked up at that voice"rikku!"

There up on a building's roof was Yuna's cousin Rikku

Yuna gasped,shocked that her cousin was in a place like this

"Rikku,what in the world are you doing here?"

Rikku chuckled at her shocked Cousin"well I was here with my friend for some quick supplies,we were coming to the BSAA Building,because I heard you were there"

Yuna looked at Claire who was just as shocked as she was"why didn't you leave when it was attacked?"

Rikku bounced on her feet"well duh because I knew you were going to come silly"

Yuna shook her head at her blond cousin"come down here,We'll get you to safety"

Rikku jumped up and down"Yay! okie,but wait!

Yuna looked at her"what is it?

Rikku looked around"my friend is gone! she said she went to check out the little store for more supplies"

Claire and Yuna looked around"Ok well we'll go find her,now come down!"

Rikku jumped down and landed on her feet but then fell on her bottom"owwie"

Yuna chuckled and helped her up"come on"

A scream echoed through the air

Rikku gasped"that's her" she ran in the direction of the scream

Yuna ran after her'Rikku wait up!"

Claire followed after them

In the little store a zombie was cornering a girl,who was backed up against the wall scared

"p-please get away!"

the zombie just moved closer to her

"Nooooooooooooooo!" she screamed

"Hey leave my friend alone you big bully!" Rikku had jumped on the zombies head and knocked it back

Yuna and Claire caught up out of breath,Rikku twisted the zombies neck and it fell to the floor

Yuna stared shocked at her cousin,who knew Rikku knew how to handle a zombie

Rikku helped her Friend up"you okie?"

The girl dusted off her clothes"yep Thanks again Rikku"

Rikku looked at Yuna and Claire"Yunie,Claire,this is my best friend,Vanille"

Yuna looked at Rikku's new friend,"Hi Vanille,it's nice to meet you"

Vanille smiled"nice to meet you too,Rikku is always telling me how amazing her cousin is"

Yuna blushed at the compliment"Rikku,would you stop bragging to everyone about my past"

Rikku just stared at Yuna"Yunie you saved the world,Twice! I think we have to right to brag"

Claire gasped at this news"you saved the world,twice? why didn't I know about this"

Yuna waved a hand pretending like it was nothing much"it's nothing,past stuff"

Claire chuckled"and your always acting like we won't be able to handle this kind of stuff,we both clearly can"

Yuna just whistled calmly

Rikku just bounce on her heels and Vanille looked confused and lost

Claire turned around and walked out of the shop,"well I say we go back to find my brother and tell him we found 2 survivors"

all 4 girls started back down the path they came

Vanille finally spoke up"but there were others with us,right Rikku"

Rikku nodded and skipped ahead

"well then we'll be sure to find them,but we need to get you two to safety"

Claire and Yuna finally caught up with Chris and Jill and told them everything,Rikku and Vanille were taken into the chopper and were headed back to the BSAA building

While Claire,Chris,Yuna and Jill continued further into the village to look for more survivors ...


	14. Chapter 14

Yuna and Claire were now deep in the part of the village looking for anymore survivors

Yuna sighed deeply and sat down the ground "Claire we haven't found anymore survivors"

Claire sat next to yuna"I know,but we should keep looking."

"do you think we'll find them?"

Claire sighed and rubbed her temple"I don't know, maybe they didn't make it"

Yuna looked around"we've barely had any rest since we left for class that morning"

Claire sighed angrily"yuna I think we can forget all about College,because I don't know if we'll survive this!"

Yuna looked startled and jumped up"why are you yelling at me? I was just saying this is completely different then the day we started"

Claire got up too"Damn it I know! we all know that our lives are changed!

Yuna looked down sadly"I k-know that,there's no need to yell at me,I'm just as scared as you are"

Claire sighed "god I'm sorry yuna,I'm just..."

"scared and angry?

Claire looked up"yeah"

Yuna gave her friend big hug

"I'm sorry Yuna"Claire said as she pulled out of the hug

"it's ok,we're both just tired and scared"

"it's still no reason to yell at my best friend"

Yuna smiled"your forgiven claire bear"

Claire smiled back"thanks yuna tuna"

Claire took a deep breath and looked around

"well I suppose we should go on"

"yeah"

Claire and Yuna continued on further into the village,Both had guns at the ready as they entered a little store

Claire looked around"check for any supplies"

Yuna nodded and started looking for any supplies

Claire saw a green hurb on the shelf and picked it up

"we'll definitely need this"

Yuna saw some ammo"hey claire there's ammo over here" yuna ran over to the shelf and picked up some

as yuna was reloading her handgun,a shadow passed by the window

"Hmm? yuna said as she looked up at the window

she looked out"I guess it was my imagination"

Claire reloaded her gun as well and looked over at yuna

"what's wrong yuna?

Yuna jumped at Claire's voice"oh! um nothing,I just thought I saw something"

Claire suddenly on alert readied her gun"yuna knowing our luck,you probably did see something"

Yuna gasped and readied her gun too

"which way did the shadow head?"

"that way"yuna pointed to the left

"Ok,we'll go out the back door"

both girls slowly walked towards the back door

Claire looked at yuna and whispered"on 3,1. .. 2 ... 3!"

Both of them busted through the back door guns at the ready

Claire had the right side and Yuna had the left,they were back to back

Claire listening for any strange sounds

"hehehehehe"

both girls gasped and looked around for the source of the laugh

"who's there" yelled Claire

"oh me oh my"

Yuna looked around sacred out of her mind. "don't tell me,you two forgot about me"

Claire had enough of the mind games"ok you asshole come out and face us!"

"hahahaha"

Claire got more pissed off at this"I've had enough of your bullshit! come out bastard!"

"well if you insist"

there was a whirl and the cloked man appeared next to them

Claire and yuna jumped away from him

Claire growled"it's you!

the cloked man giggled"so you do remember me"

Claire cocked her gun"how could I forget the bastard who sent us to this hell hole"

Yuna cocked her gun too"yeah it's hard to forget a monster"

The man just laughed"you girls really should learn your manners"

Claire raised her gun at the man"who the hell do you think you are"

Claire shot at the man but he had vanished

"crap where did he go?"

Claire looked all around,Yuna backed up to the wall

"C-claire we really should leave,we can't take him on our own!

Claire just growled and whirled around"Yuna for gods sake,you saved the world,we can totally handle this"

Yuna just shivered,Claire sighed"where did the bastard go"

Yuna shook her head"I don't know but"

Claire turned her head and looked at yuna,a great big whole opened up"

Claire's eyes widened"Yuna! get away from the wall!

Yuna looked at Claire confused"what? Yuna looked behind her and gasped

Suddenly the wall started sucking her in

Yuna screamed as the dark hole started sucking her in

"Claire!

Claire ran tawards Yuna and grabbed her hand tightly

"uuh,Yuna don't let go"

Yuna looked back down the hole"claire please get me out of here,I don't want to die!

Claire continued to pull on Yuna's hand"Don't worry,uugh I'm trying but this hole is damn strong"

there was a whirl behind Claire

Claire's head whirled around at the noise

The cloked man chuckled"oh me oh my,it looks like you girls are stuck"

Claire glared at the man"you bastard! let her go!

"tsk tsk,but if I did that,then the fun wouldn't come"

Claire growled and continued to pull on yuna's hand,who was shaking

the cloked man sighed"ok time for you both to go bye bye"

Claire whirled around accidentally letting go of Yuna's hand

"what do you m...

Claire was interrupted by Yuna's scream

Claire gasped and ran towards the hole

"no Yuna! Yuna!

Claire watched as her friend's falling figure came smaller and smaller

"oh god,what have I done? Claire sank to the ground

The cloked man flew at Claire,making her down the hole

Claire gasped and screamed all the way down

the hole closed and the man lifted towards the sky

"It is time"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the hole:

Claire coughed as she stood up

"oh god,where am I"

Claire looked around but saw nothing but darkness

Claire suddenly fell over and started coughing up blood

"ugh where did this come from"

Claire coughed and stood up again

"Yuna,where are you?

Claire heard nothing but an echo,She suddenly feared the worst for her best friend

"oh god,Yuna please answer me!

Claire decided to keep on walking and hopefully she'll find Yuna

* * *

Meanwhile in a mysterious building:

Yuna lays unconsciously on a cold floor

The door to the room that Yuna was in opened and in walked a figure

The figure bent down and felt for a pulse

"well she's alive but she's out cold"

the door opened again,in walked another figure

"Zack,Hojo wants to see you"

Zack sighed and stood up"Alright Alright,tell him I'll be there in a minute"

The door closed again,Zack looked at Yuna"poor girl,she looks like she's been through hell"

Zack walked out of Yuna's cell and walked to Hojo's Lab

Hojo was busy in his lab as usual

Zack entered the door and walked over to hojo

"you rang your highness"

Hojo growled"watch your mouth boy"

Zack rolled his eyes

Hojo glanced at Zack"now tell me how my new specimen doing"

Zack raised an eyebrow"she is still unconscious and bloodied up"

Hojo sighed"it's still unconscious?"

Zack sighed "well we did find her that way"

Hojo waved his hand"your dismissed,when it wakes up,have it cleaned and brought to me"

Zack gave Hojo a curious look"what exactly are you going to do to her?"

Hojo glared at the young man"none of your business!

Zack rolled his eyes"whatever",He walked out of the lap and went to his room

* * *

Claire had been walking a while now and still no sign of Yuna

She leaned against the wall exhausted,tears falling from her eyes

"I'm so tired and hurt and I have no idea where I am or where yuna is"

a sound was heard from outside the ruins,Claire's head shot up and she got up and wiped her eyes

Claire looked towards the sound"i..is that Yuna?"

She ran towards the sound and came across the entrance

"Yuna? is that You"

Claire looked outside but saw nothing but a van that had pulled up

She walked towards it cautiously and peered into the window

Claire didn't see anything and backed away

a hand touched her shoulder,causing Her to scream,"whoa whoa take it easy"

Claire looked at the person and it was a man with black spiky hair and tall

"w-who are you?"

The man took a step back and raised his hands"hey calm down ok"

Claire aimed her gun"listen to me asshole,I have not had a good day,first me and my friend were pushed down a hole and now I can't find her"

"hey I'm not going to hurt you"

Claire lowered her gun"who are you and what do you want"

the man took another step back"my name is Zack,I'm in soldier"

Claire looked confused"soldier,what the hell is that?

Zack looked at her"ok I can tell your not from here,what's your name"

"I'm Claire"

"nice to meet you Claire"

Claire didn't know much about this Zack guy but she put her gun in her pocket

"listen I need to find my friend Yuna"

Zack looked her and smiled"ok no prob,I'll help you look"

Claire began to describe Yuna,Zack listened and the more he heard the more he knew Yuna was the same girl they had captured

Claire took a deep breath"she's probably all bloodied up too"

Zack patted her shoulder"it's ok,just come with me and I'll figure out what to do next"

Claire hesitated for a minute but then got in the van with Zack and they drove off.


End file.
